A Song to Soothe the Beast, A Debt to Calm the Tides
by Thorn the Laughing Willow
Summary: Sesshomaru's beast has been let out, and nothing can seem to stop its bloodlust, but what is that sweet sound being carried on the wind? Who is making it? And why does it sound like it's being played just for him? Music, medling Gods, life debts, love, and more! Sesshomaru/Kagome
1. On the Wind

**Oh my gosh! Hey everyone! Thorn here! And this is my very first fanfiction... well, ever! So I'm a little nervous about it! Please don't hold back in the reviews, but don't be mean please, even lonely, antisocial hermits such as myself have feelings. So I got the idea for this fanfic while watching Inuyasha at like four in the morning or so, and I just had to write it! I couldn't help myself! I've had lots of ideas in the past, but never thought I could commit to a story, but I wrote this one anyways, and am determined to see it through! **

**So a few things to get out of the way now, this story will be STAYING RATED T. The only reason it would go up would be for blood and gore, which I do not anticipate in this story, so no worries! So to be clear, the will be NO lime, and most certainly No lemon in this fanfiction! And darn all you naughty, naughty little gutter heads! *TEEHEE* **

**So without further adieu, to the disclaimers and then to the story! Thank you again in advance!**

**Disclaimers:**

**I do not own Inuyasha or its characters**

**I do not profit from Inuyasha in any way shape or form**

**All rights to Inuyasha belong souly to Rumiko Takahashi**

**The carrot stole my jumper cables (wait, what?)**

* * *

On a night as dark as this, one would not think to find any color in the landscape, yet strangely it was everywhere.

Red. Crimson, liquid red.

This and another color contrasted with the shadowed landscape, and it would take a genius to know what it exactly what it was even if one could not hear the angered, sorrow filled screams emitting from the small, remote village. The other color…

was white.

So pristine in its nature, it rippled with even the slightest shift in the wind. Every turn of the beast's head, snap of its jaws, or swish of its tail, the white fur would shake ever so gracefully. But of course it would be so, as the beast himself in whatever form he took was graceful, and poised in a venomous stance.

Yes, poised, that is how he was on the outside and most normally on the inside, but not this night. His mind was in utter chaos; two sides, inu beast and rational master, fought for dominance of their shared vessel. If their current state of massacring rage was any indication, his beast was currently winning.

After two centuries, Sesshomaru's beast was finally out, and it was determined to stay out until its bloodlust was true and fully sated. Although Sesshomaru was far less concerned with the loss of innocent human lives, more upset with his lapse of control and savage behavior, he still didn't relish in the thought of lives lost in the West; yet the Western Lord's beast was enraptured by the shrill scream of panic and heavy scent of fear in the air.

Just as the Inu taiyoukai was about to claim the head of another small human girl, a sound whispered through the village, carried to him on the echoing wind. It was soft, yet strong enough to pierce through his ravenous growls and villagers' screams. It stopped the beast in his tracks. It was almost as if it called to him, no not just him, but his very being, his heart, his _soul._

The massive youkai lifted its head and scented towards the north, the direction from which the heavenly sound was coming from. The air was ever so lightly dusted with an equally light and equally pleasing scent floating with the sound. The scent was clean and crisp, of morning rain and water lilies with an earthy undertone. For some reason as soon as those two things combined however, his beast's bloodlust shifted, changing into a completely new, complex desire, but the root of that desire was north. It became a complete, unadulterated _need _to be closer to that beautiful sound.

Without a second glance at the village, Sesshomaru raced north. He ran for a mere twenty minutes, the sound becoming ever louder and clearer as he drew closer to its origin. Finally he came to a small clearing, bathed in an ethereal glow under the full moon. Lush green blew in an invisible wind with scattered moon flowers opened in full bloom, catching and reflect the moon's light. Even Sesshomaru's beast, who rarely found anything other than a blood bath to be beautiful could not deny the strange peace he felt in the holy heavenly garden. But the sight wasn't what he sought.

The sound. It only took a brief glace around the small clearing to find its source for next to the small, trickling creek, perched on a large rock sat a goddess, a pan flute pressed to her lips. She wore a strange flowing gown, most unlike traditional kimonos. Long in the back, to drag a foot on the ground, though not marred by a singled speck of dirt, and short in the front, coming up maybe three inches above the knee, the dress was a crisp white, accented by an emerald sash at her waist. The one sleeve was short and hung off the shoulder, leaving them bare to display an expanse of metallic silver swirls and spirals which danced across her ivory skin. Her ebony hair contrasted to the scene in innocent rebellion as it flowed elegantly to just above her waist. Although she did not face him, he could only imagine the soft face to accompany such a flawless form. One side of her hair was pulled back behind one of her pointed ears, from which dangled a silver chain jeweled with green gems of varying shades.

And although she was beautiful in every sense of the word, he had yet to comprehend the sound. The hauntingly bittersweet melody which flitted through the meadow and to his canine ears was soft, yet it drowned out every other sound in the forest, and how it was able to reach his ears miles away he and his beast will likely never fully understand. The Western Lord took comfort in the calming song that sung to his beast, finally settling down enough to sit and watch on as the beauty playing her tune as if he didn't even exist.

It wasn't until the music stopped, that he realized he had lay down and closed his eyes to better take in her onna's melody and scent. Waves of comforting power had washed over him in time with the music. They had caressed his own, lulling him into an almost dazed sense of calm. That made Sesshomaru think that she _must _have known of his presence there, yet as his beast opened his eyes, she had yet to make a move to turn around to face him.

Sitting back up, his beast let out a low whine at the loss of the sweet music. Lowering the flute, the onna finally turned around to look at the inu in all his glory, while he was equally granted to do the same. She had overall soft features which extended to a softness in her striking emerald eyes. Her cherry lips were curved into a plump, nurturing smile.

As she swung her long legs across to the other side of the boulder she let out a light giggle, like the tinkling of little bells that made the beast want to purr in contentment.

"Did you enjoy my song, Sesshomaru?" she asked with another bell like laugh. Sesshomaru could only growl in response, turning her slight curve of the lips into a full blown grin, displaying elongated canines. That elated smile was so like that of another woman he had met, and although the beast couldn't quite make the connection, Sesshomaru could.

The wench.

His half-brother's miko often wore that same smile, though never directed at him as this one was now, but it couldn't be the same girl. Despite many of their features being extremely similar, they could not be the same. The pointed ears, fangs, markings, and even aura were not quite demonic, but they most certainly weren't human either. The one discerning trait that separated the two, were the eyes. The miko had earth colored eyes, not these pools of forest green lightness, and her eyes were not near as inviting as these. He would admit that the onna had a certain physical appeal for a human, but not near the caliber of the specimen before him. Sesshomaru's consciousness was pulled back to attention when he heard the Tenshi speak to his beast again.

"Would you like me to play another?" The beast gave a small woof of agreement, and her grin spread for reasons unknown to both the beast and his master, but then it softened, turning almost sympathetic, "I would love to, and I will, but only if you let Sesshomaru come back now." If the Lord had been in control of his body his eyes would have uncharacteristically widened in shock. 'So that's her game,' he thought.

The beast growled lowly, causing the woman to sigh and slip off from her perch and approach him. Placing a delicate clawed hand on his paw she sent another sweet smile up toward him. "Please, I _promise _I will play another song for you if you let him come back, and if your master permits it, I would love to play for you another time as well. So what do you say? Do you think you could let Sesshomaru come back for a little while?"

Oh, this onna was good. Lightly stroking his paw as she spoke so soothingly, so gentle, how could his beast resist? He likely would have done it anyways just hear her play that flute again, but now that she spoke and touched him with such careful abandon that the normal Sesshomaru would have shunned, he most certainly wouldn't refuse. However that didn't stop him from whining again and lowering his muzzle to her in a canine plead to let him have his way.

Then there was that little giggle again, the one his beast liked to hear almost as much as he did the music. "Come on big guy," she said affectionately now placing her hand on his rather big nose, "it's not so bad." She assured him. Giving a canine version of a sigh, he nodded his large head in submission. He waited till she sat comfortably on her rock once more before stalking back to the recesses of his master's mind, allowing control to fall back to Sesshomaru, which he gladly took. However the beast was sure to leave the door to his mental cage open so that he would still be able to hear the beautiful music, or be able to regain control in case the onna didn't keep up with her end of the bargain.

In a funnel of wind and demonic energy, Sesshomaru returned to his humanoid form, emerging shirtless and rather ragged looking with light traces of blood on his face and dirt on his hands and shoeless feet. She smiled at him again before lifting the seemly powerless instrument to her lips to play another soothing song. This one was slightly more upbeat, and had he been anyone other than Sesshomaru, stoic demon Lord of the West, he would have thought to dance to the faster tempo of the song. Still the Lord couldn't help the blissful smile that crossed his face as he leant up against one of the many trees in the area. If had been anyone else, he also would have thought this girl had placed some sort of spell over him, but not even the Kami could bewitch this demon, or so he thought at least.

As soon as the second song was over, the flute quickly changed over to yet another song, this one much more like the first, a peaceful lullaby with a tinge of sadness in its harmony. By the time the third song was done and over with, Sesshomaru's beast was fast asleep in the back of his mind with the cage door firmly closed and locked away on it. Without even opening his eyes the youkai Lord spoke, "Have you a name, onna?"

That laugh again, "Surely you recognize me Sesshomaru?"

His eyes snapped open. All the things that little phrase could imply, all the questions it sent spiraling through his mind was enough in itself to give him a headache, but none of it showed on his face of course beyond the general glimmer of confusion in his eyes. Thinking of only one possible person he knew that was anywhere close to this ethereal beauty he went out on a limb, "Miko?"

"Very good, my Lord." For some reason the formal title almost sounded like a joke coming from her lips, especially when one saw the cutely twisted smirk she was using to desperately suppress her amused laugh. "I know what you're thinking, and I know. It's quite strange, wouldn't you say?" When he didn't reply, she let out a childish sigh, leaning back on her hands, "Oh well, I suppose you have more important things to get back to, I'll see you around, Sessh," she announced just as she slid off the rock, pan flute still in hand, and began to glide out of the small clearing. Just as abruptly, Sesshomaru had her pinned by the neck against a tree. He'd be damned if he let her go so easily, not when there were so many annoying questions and uncertainties swirling in her head.

"Explain miko," he snarled out through gritted teeth. Now most people would have recoiled instantly at his glare. Most people would have apologized for their insolence, thrown themselves at his feet and given him every answer he could have wanted and more. That's what most people would have done, but Kagome wasn't most people. For she, surprised the taiyoukai by grinning like a madman. It was as if she expected this very reaction from him. She most likely had.

Closing her eyes, her powerful aura rippled, and her form faded into the tree she was held against until Sesshomaru was grasping at nothing but air. Her laughter filled the clearing once again, and he spun around to see her leaning out of another tree on the far side of the meadow. "That's not going to work, Sesshomaru, at least not with me."

"Explain!" He demanded once more. She merely tut-ed at this.

"Come now Sesshomaru, you're going to have to be more specific than that. What do you want to know. Tell me all those swirling, burning, and irritating questions that are inside that pretty little head of yours. Tell me what you want; tell me, and I may just give you what you want." With each word she took a step closer to him, till she was right beneath his shadow cast by the moonlight. She was at least a foot shorter than he, and far more fragile looking, but her presence someone screamed power! "What do you want to know, Great Lord of the West?"

"How?"

"More specific please."

Growling lowly he replied, "How are you the miko?"

She chuckled lightly, "Oh yes, that. Well, who ever said I was even a miko to begin with, my aura is so easy to change and mask, it's hard to keep track of exactly what I am. Such is the art of deception." The girl made an absent minded hand gesture as if dismissing the subject, "Next question."

The whole situation was rather casual for Sesshomaru's likings but he would not deny his desire for answers. "That instrument, what enchantment is on it?"

"And what makes you think this is anything but an ordinary flute?" Kagome inquired with a smirk, to which she received only a blank stare. She sighed, walking back to her stone to sit, "Very well, this Flute is not under enchantment, but the enchantment itself. By playing certain songs, I can call my charge to me. Others can calm them, empower them, and elicit other favorable responses."

The youkai lifted a single delicate eyebrow, "Charge?"

Then her smile turned sad, "Yes, charge; and if you haven't already figured it out, that would be you."

His eyes widened fractionally, "Why?"

"To repay my debt, surely you remember what I speak of." And he did, he most certainly did.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

They had been fighting for what seemed like hours and still Naraku's attacks had yet to lessen in their intensity. It was by pure chance that the inutachi and Sesshomaru's groups had met up, but Naraku made quick work of them all, knocking them all unconscious until only Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome remained fighting the vile hanyou.

Kagome continued with her swift release of powered arrows while the half-brothers attacked him head on, brandishing their father's fangs. They were so close to winning, so much so that they could all taste it. They knew they wouldn't be able to defeat him to the point that he wouldn't regenerate, they still had yet to find his heart.

Just as Inuyasha was about to use the wind scar on Naraku again since he had brought down his barrier, Kagome saw a single , massive tentacle creep up behind him, ready to plunge straight through his heart. She didn't think, she only acted.

Kagome and Inuyasha had come to a mutual agreement a few months ago, that their love was strictly platonic, and though they were still fiercely loyal and protective of each other as they were to all others of their pack, they knew that they would never be romantic. That brother-sisterly love was what drove her to leap and shove the hanyou out of the way, taking the tentacle straight through her own chest.

Then for our young heroine, there was a bloodcurdling scream, which she assumed was her own, and then darkness; a never ending, black emptiness. Like floating in a jar of ink, but just as suddenly as she was cast into the endlessly barren world she was pulled from it, as if she had never been there in the first place. And as her eyes fluttered open they landed immediately on the stoic demon lord, with a glowing Tenseiga in hand. It hit her like a bolt of lightning; she had died, and Sesshomaru had revived her, for what reasons she was unsure.

She may have been alive once more, but her energy still fled from her, allowing her to fall back to darkness, but this one not near as still and restful as the waters of death. This darkness had dreams dancing through it, but one dream in particular stood out to her. The form of an ethereal beauty cast against the white and gold lights of the dream's negative space. And as she spoke to the miko, Kagome came to understand her life would forever be altered.

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

"That onna, the Kami Izanami, told me of a debt to be paid, but one that I could not fulfill on my own." It was as if Kagome was lost in her very thoughts as she relayed her story to the very unresponsive youkai lord. It wasn't until she let out a long sigh that she finally turned to face Sesshomaru. "She told me that although I was strong, I was not strong enough to fulfill my debt. I thought she would turn me into a demon, in all honesty," Sesshomaru snorted at this, "But she explained that one so pure as a miko, as myself, could not be so suddenly turned into something so tainted in nature. Not even the Gods had the power to go against the very rules they had set for the universe. So instead," she paused, her eyes focusing on some far off point, as if deep in thought, considering whether or not to tell him this next part, "she gave me her own blood." Now _that _got his attention! "And I was reborn, a child of the very earth, forever bound to it and my debt until such time that I am released from my duty."

"And that duty would be?" Sesshomaru asked with a hesitance that surprised even him.

She smiled sadly, "To preserve the balance of life and death on this earth, and because you wield the Tenseiga, that means I am forever bound to you as well. The sword of life, the very sword which gave me a new life, I am to make sure you use it when necessary, and in doing so, the Kami have promised us both eternal happiness." If Sesshomaru had ever learned anything, it was to never dishonor the Kami, it was the first lesson his father had taught him, but that didn't stop him from snorting at her reply. He was about to make some sarcastic remark when a question was shoved to the forefront of his mind by his ever curious beast, and although he wasn't in a habit of giving into his beast's demands, he had to admit that he was quite curious about it himself.

"You say you were reborn, a child of the earth you say? What exactly do you mean?" He asked with a raised brow.

Kagome huffed, "Geeze, when I said to ask all your questions, I didn't think you actually had this many!" She proclaimed while dramatically lounging back on the rock so that she was now looking at the Lord upside-down. The new angle made his expression seem far less serious, causing her to laugh yet again, but still give into giving him an answer. "If you must know, I am much like an angel now, but not quite so. I am bound to the earth, where as angels are bound to the heavens. You see my debt was made when I was brought back to life, that doesn't happen too often. Most are made when people die, thus becoming to governors of death, angels of death, in fact. But I was a rare case, the first of my kind to be created in Japan. You can find plenty of them in the far off land of Greece, for some reason, people over there just don't seem to want to stay dead. " she remarked offhandedly, "I am an immortal creature, bound to the earth to forever serve to its devices. That makes me a-" she paused, looking at Sesshomaru as if he would know the answer an eagerly shouting it out at this point. She sat abruptly, swinging around to face him. "Come on, Sesshy! You know this one!"

"Wench, you will refrain from speaking to this Sesshomaru so casually," he growled out. His hand was seriously itching to rip out her throat, but she had just said that she was immortal, so doing so would be a wasted effort, something Sesshomaru wasn't too fond of.

"EHH, wrong!" she made a sound like a game show buzzer," Sorry the answer we were looking for was nymph! Better luck next round!" This earning another, more vicious growl from the taiyoukai. Kagome rolled her eyes, "Well isn't someone mister grumpy pants today! Honestly, don't you have even the smallest sense of humor?!" A blank stare was again her only response. "Right, guess not."

They sat for several minutes lost in their own thoughts, staring intently into one another's eyes, till finally Kagome ended the unofficial staring contest to gaze at the sinking moon. Had so much time really passed? It felt like mere minutes ago that he had entered the clearing and the whole moon had been at its apex in the sky.

"Well, I suppose that concludes our time together for tonight," She announced with a sigh, arching her back to stretch the tight, cramped muscles in her back which relaxed in a symphony of painful sounding pops and cracks. Sliding down from her perch, she made her way to the edge of the clearing opposite Sesshomaru. "I had a nice time tonight, we should do this again sometime, which we will, quite soon I believe," she proclaimed with a sense of finality as she took in the sight of the still twinkling stars in the sky. "You should be getting back to your pack, Rin is very worried after you took off without even threatening Jaken with his life should harm come to her. Oh, and don't go directly south, or if you do, not on foot, the villages you destroyed are none too happy about what you did, and I would prefer not having to calm you down again should you choose to react violently." Her, calm him down. He still didn't like the sound of it, but he could understand what she meant. "Oh, and let's keep this between us. It'll be our little secret, hmm?"

With that she brought her flute to her lips once more and began to play another fast paced tune, one that had his beast wagging his tail too. She walked, no practically skipped out of the clearing, fading into the trees themselves as she went. Still her melody floated on the air and rang in his mind even as his ears could no longer detect it.

That onna, that _onna_ was so unbearable! Such disrespect, such insolence! Yet as her scent floated on the air towards him, her song hummed in his ears, and her emerald eyes haunted his sight even behind closed eyes. Sesshomaru knew one thing, and one thing only.

He wanted to see her again.

* * *

**Congratulations! You have made it to the end of the first chapter of A Song to Soothe the Beast! For this I thank, and would be hugging you right now if not for my social awkwardness and the fact that you are currently on the other side of a computer screen. Therefore, rest assured I am hugging you in spirit! **

**Thanks again, and be sure to review, for without your lovely reviews, I may not feel inclined to write anymore chapters! There, you have been warned! **

**Bless your face!**


	2. Seeking Answers from the Mad

**Salutations friends, fangirls, police officials, and homeless people who should be spend their time doing more productive things than reading fan fiction! It has been several months, I realize since I first posted this story, and I would like to apologize for the wait! There has been a lot of stuff going on in my life that has been keeping me from updating. Due to health, lack of internet, schooling, work, and traveling, I have not found the free time to update! Until today, that it! This chapter is a bit shorter than the first, and for that I apologize. However it would have been shorter and had a longer wait had it not been for my reviewers and those who PMed me! I do need encouragement sometimes, though I will always try to update! I do not intend on abandoning this anytime soon!**

**A few other things, I know Kagome has been a bit OOC, I hadn't intended it so, and will work it into the story somehow, I promise! Just give me time and hopefully all will be sorted out! If I made any mistakes let me know as well! I love you all, in a totally platonic way of course, and I hope you enjoy this installment "A Song to Soothe the Beast!" **

**Disclaimer; I do not own Inuyasha or the Washington Monument**

* * *

Chapter Two: Seeking Answers of Eternity

Ever have that song in your head where no matter how much and loud you sing it, or how hard you try to forget it, you just can't get it out of your head? Yeah, that's just pretty much how Sesshomaru felt right about then. It had been two weeks since his encounter with his half-brother's miko, and he was halfway convinced it had all been a dream; some sort of hallucination brought on by his beast's bloodlust. None of all that could have been real. Her scent, her looks, the whole scene was too unreal to believe. Yet that song, the simple tune that had calmed his beast, dulled the painful need for blood, he couldn't have imagined that. Not in his wildest, inconceivable dreams could he have hallucinated something so beautiful and sad.

His thoughts had been stuck on her for two whole weeks, which was two weeks too long for his mind to dwell on such an insignificant human wench. 'No,' he reminded himself, 'not human, not anymore. What had she called herself again?'

"Nymph," he muttered to himself as the name came suddenly back to him.

"What was that, milord?" Jaken squawked. Had he been a lesser youkai, Sesshomaru would have nearly jumped in surprise. He had forgotten about his traveling party entirely. Recovering from his stupor he quickly covered.

"Jaken, what do you know of the race, called nymphs. Your clan was well traveled before its demise; surely you have some useful information for this Sesshomaru."

The kappa immediately brightened eager to be of use to his lordship, "Of course, milord! The nymphs are a rare breed indeed. They are deceased beings whose souls have been tied to the earth itself, bonded in a way, though none is known as to how it happens."

"Hn, and what of their powers, Jaken?" The lord pressed.

"Their power is definitely nothing to sneeze at. They are considered to be some of the most powerful being in existence," Jaken proclaimed with a self-satisfied nod, before suddenly paling, "Though of course not even the strongest of them could ever hold a candle to you, Lord Sesshomaru! You are by far the most powerful being to ever live, my most benevolent Lord! Surely-"

"Jaken." Sesshomaru interrupted the kappa's spewings in his normal firm monotone.

"My Lord?" He inquired, voice quaking.

"Continue."

"Ah, of course! There are some who believe that somehow when a soul is reborn as a nymph they become a descendent of Kami, which is why they are so powerful. There are several different types as far as this lowly one knows, My Lord. Nymphs with an affinity to nature, trees and the like, are the most well-known and common next only to the water nymphs who are known for their seductive ways with men. They are often the least powerful, but most sought after for the breeds overall ability to produce strong heirs, and often willingness to except a position as a concubine."

"What of the males of the breed?" Sesshomaru questioned at Jaken's pause.

The imp's eyes widened slightly, "Oh no, milord. There are no males, for only the soul of a maiden can under-go the transition." At the Lord's nod he continued, "While all are considered to be highly intelligent by nature, the wood nymphs are known for their wisdom and foresight. Storm and earth nymphs are near unheard of and by far the most powerful. Storm nymphs are known to have exceedingly large auras and can manipulate the weather and often linger in the sky which is why they are never seen. Quite the opposite, nymphs with earth affinities use brute strength and hide in the earth. They along with water nymphs have been said to enjoy toying with mortals of all sorts. However it is also said that nymphs, for all their power are unable to kill. They are protectors and nothing more. As such, they are known to instead turn their enemies into various, harmless things, a flower, a tree, a boulder, all the while still alive and fully aware of themselves; a terrible fate if you ask me." Not knowing of anything else to add he allowed the inu to take in everything he had divulged. For Sesshomaru's part, his mind was going haywire despite his outwardly indifferent appearance.

The miko's personality change, and her ability to fade into the foliage in their last encounter led him to believe that she must be a wood nymph, however, "Jaken, what do you know of musical affiliations of these nymphs?"

"Forgive this lowly servant, but I don't quite understand, my Lord."

Sesshomaru had to fight the incredible urge to pinch the bridge of his nose, "Musical instruments? Do nymphs often employ the use of musical instruments in order to harness certain powers?" he growled out.

Jaken's eyes widened considerably, "Yes, my Lord. However not any ordinary nymph is capable of using them. Pan flutes are the tool and weapon of choice for Elder Nymphs, nymphs who have been given charge over all others while also governing the same powers as every different kind of nymph. They are infinitely powerful, my Lord. It is said that the flutes themselves are crafted of wood from the Tree of Life, the tree which seeded the birth of the universe. They can be used for any number of things, healing, strengthening others, possession, certain attacks, the list is endless for what powers the flutes can give. However, should anyone other than the nymph whom it was crafted for who so much as touches it, they will be driven to insanity by its sheer power. Elder nymphs are the only ones amongst the nymphs with the ability to kill. Although from what I've heard only do so as a last result." The kappa waited a few moments for any response from his master, but after receiving none cleared his throat, "My Lord, perhaps you would grant this lowly one to know as to why you are so interested in such an ancient and rare creature?"

Sesshomaru paused in his step. Without so much as throwing a glace back at the three members of his small pack he turned in a completely different direction than that which they had set on before. "Wait here for my return. Should anything happen to Rin, your life is forfeit, Jaken." He quickly threw the threat over his shoulder, knowing it would keep his young ward safe, before continuing forward and into the trees. Once he was a good distance away he gathered his youki and encased himself with it, rocketing across the sky in a brilliant display of light. The miko and here group had been traveling at the very edge of his territory for about three days, making it easy enough for him to since when they had finally set toe over the boundary that morning; all the more reason to pay them a little visit now.

It only took but half an hour to traverse his lands to reach the clearing his brother's pack had chosen to rest in. Swiftly masking his presence, Sesshomaru returned to his material form and perched high in one of the tall trees surrounding the clearing, easily observing the group's happenings without being detected. As Sesshomaru would have guessed, the miko and half-breed were, of course, fighting.

"Idiot wench! I thought you said there was a jewel shard here! That's the only reason we risked coming here in the first place! If Sesshomaru senses us- no _when _senses us in the West- we're screwed!" Inuyasha yelled.

The miko let out a rather agitated sigh and yelled right back, "Oh and when were you one to doubt your skills? Whatever happened to the 'that ice prick can't do anything to me' attitude of yours, huh?! So you're admitting you're afraid of what Lord Sesshomaru is going to do to you once he realizes we're in Western territory?!"

Several things were off about the entire situation, Sesshomaru could tell. Firstly, he hadn't received any reports of jewel shards in the West, or any abnormal happenings that could have been spawned by them. Second was the fault in the miko's sensory abilities, as they had never betrayed her before. Lastly was the miko herself, and in which case nothing seemed different, but that was the problem. Here she was, arms crossed indignant and unrefined across her chest like some disapproving man, an agitated scowl poised on her still adolescent face much like how he had last seen her with her pack. No, exactly like how she was; nothing about her had changed.

Though of course she was still amusing to watch especially now with Inuyasha, red faced and stuttering, rushing to safe his pride and arrogantly almighty façade. "No of course not! But if the lord Asshole come around I'm gonna have to protect you too idiot wench! I can't have my idiot brother killing my only shard detector! Although now that you seem defected, maybe I should get a new one." The last part Inuyasha muttered to himself, though not quiet enough to go unheard by Kagome.

Even from his distance, Sesshomaru could see the tensing of Kagome's frame, her shoulders shaking in what he assumed was either hurt or anger; the Western Lord guessed it was the later as she took in a calming breath before releasing it with a whispered "sit." The hanyou promptly fell to the ground leaving a four foot crater in his wake. Sliding her gaze to the top of th tree line where the sun had just begun to set Kagome announced, "I'm going to take a bath, I hope your attitude improves while I'm gone, Inuyasha, or you'll be sleeping in that crater for the next week, then we may never leave the West! And my name isn't wench!"

With that the miko grabbed her black bag which had replaced her old yellow one when it was destroyed in a battle, and headed out of camp. Though from what Sesshomaru could sense, the hot springs were in the opposite direction of the way she was headed. The river was in the direction she was currently heading; the river and the tree Sesshomaru was sitting in. Sesshomaru, with his eyes glued on the girl's form, acted as her shadow, following her as she walked briskly towards the river. Once she reached the rushing waters edge she dropped her things, but made no move to undress, leaving the inu somewhat disappointed. Instead she took a few steps back before taking a running leap into the likely frigid waters of the calm river. The girl was an idiot, the Lord deduced, and clearly not the person he was looking for.

Sesshomaru snorted and turned to leave until he heard an extremely familiar voice echoed in his ears which had his eyes wide with shock, "And where do you think you're going, Sessh?" He snapped back around to face the river, and sure enough, there she was. Just as the night they had met she sat perched atop one of the many boulders that protruded above the water's surface, her toes dangling in the water. She was wearing a simple white and blue wrap skirt with a piece of dark blue fabric wrapped around her breasts, both pieces being soaked with water that glistening in the receding light of the setting sun. The strange silver markings, Sesshomaru now found, spanned across her abdomen as well as everywhere else on her body as it would seem; they too lit up with an iridescent glow. She had a peaceful smile on her face as well as a fueled amusement alit in her emerald eyes. "Honestly Sessh, didn't your mother ever tell you it's impolite to spy on a lady while she's bathing?"

"Miko-" Sesshomaru began, but was cut off.

"Who? I beg your pardon, my Lord, but I see no miko here." Kagome interjected while combing through her wet hair with her clawed fingers.

The inu growled, "Nymph, why have you brought your pack into this one's lands?"

Kagome blinked then turned away from Sesshomaru, huffing with an upturned nose "What is it with you inus and not calling people by their names. I have one you realize; a name that is. It's Kagome, and if you want this conversation to go anywhere, I suggest you begin using it."

"This Sesshomaru shall call you as this one sees fit."

"This Sesshomaru? I hadn't realized there was more than one. Oh no, I don't approve of that at all. I'll never be able to keep two of you in line while I still have that brother of yours to watch," Kagome said as if to herself, but knew it gave rise to Sesshomaru's anger. Glancing over her shoulder she made a shooing motion, "Now go away so I can bathe. I may be a nymph, but that doesn't mean I put out."

"You will not dismiss this Sesshomaru like some mongrel pup set to answer your every call!" Sesshomaru raged. Sesshomaru never raised his voice, never, and when he did the one who cause the near unheard of accurance was immediately reduced to groveling on his hands and knees. So, angry as he was, he couldn't keep the shock from being displayed plainly on his face when the nymph laughed at him.

Her form shimmered before disappearing, sinking into the very stone she had sat upon. However her laughter never silenced, seemingly coming from the air itself, till it was replaced by her smooth voice from behind him. "Oh but isn't that what you are, Lord Sesshomaru? When I call, you come just like the dog you are. You wasted no time in coming to me today, did you?"

Sesshomaru sneered at her relaxed form as she lay on the ground, completely dry and back in the white dress and attire he had first seen her in, arms pillowing her head. "You didn't call for me. You don't even have that pathetic instrument with you, so how could you call me?"

"As soon as you sensed me in the area, you came running just like I wanted you to, did you not?" she asked. The Lord's eyes widened. That's what they were doing in the West; that was the only reason. There was no jewel shard, she just wanted him to come running. "Oh, and Sessh, I always have my flute with me." Holding both hands above her head, wrists touching, palms open, the silver markings gracing her pale hands rose from her skin to materialize in the air. They wove together, gradually losing their shimmering quality till the seemingly harmless flute hung suspended in the air above her hands. It floated back to her hands when she asked the seemingly innocent question, "Shall I play a song for you?"

Like a bolt of lightning, Sesshomaru's beast leapt to the surface, his awakening being so sudden and unexpected that Sesshomaru hadn't a chance to even begin to restrain it. The Lord's consciousness was instantly locked in the back of his own mind, unable to break the surface as his body bolted forward to sit beside the nymph. He could still see her kind smile as she rose to a sitting position and began to play a soft and slow song that instantly had his beast relaxing. Hell, it even had Sesshomaru's logical mind relaxing, and soon he forgot all his anger at the onna because the only thing that mattered was that song and the person who was playing it.

When she finished, Kagome reached over and began to scratch the top of Sesshomaru's head, eliciting a deep rumbling growl from his beast who leaned into the touch. "You know, you're a lot easier to deal with than Sesshomaru himself," she said affectionately looking into his beast's red eyes, "and as much as I'd love to spend some more time with you, I didn't bring my pack all the way here to argue with him, perhaps you could let him come back now?" Her reply was Sesshomaru nuzzling her face affectionately and sticking his nose in the crook of her neck, the smell of rain and grass mixed with the light scent of water lilies filled his every sense for both Sesshomaru and his beast, causing him to growl even louder. "Please? I'll play for you again soon, okay?" she asked nudging the underside of his chin with her nose, the inu way of asking permission. The red faded from Sesshomaru's eyes as Logic and instinct switched places in their consciousness.

Still feeling overly calm, the Western Lord hadn't th heart or mind to glare at the nymph like he wanted to, "What is it you needed me for, nymph?"

Sesshomaru saw her smile, a fang poking out of her upper lip cutely, "There's a new incarnation of Naraku that I have sensed is massacring villages and stealing their souls, not allowing them to pass on. Izanami-sama would like us to be rid of him and return as many souls as possible to the living realm."

He fought the urge to sigh, but failed, "Where are these killings taking place, they are not in the West, of that I am certain. Why is it any concern of mine?"

"Because the kami have bid us to, and if you don't then I can't do my job. When I don't get my job done, I get reprimanded; when I get reprimanded I'm not happy, and when I'm not happy you're not happy. I may be forced to turn you into something that may be a bit more agreeable, then." Kagome said with narrowed eyes, "The last massacre was in the North and they have been gradually moving south west. So eventually they will be in the West soon and it will be or your concern."

"Very well, I shall accompany you to the North to slay this incarnation, however I will need at least a day to return my pack to the Western Fortress. Did you plan on having your pack accompanying us?"

Kagome's eyes widened, a look saying 'are you crazy' painted on her face, "Kami no! They are not to know of my change for quite some time if it can be helped."

"Then how do you plan on getting away from them, the hanyou especially?" he asked, genuinely curious, causing the onna to smirk.

"Oh, I'll just play the water works, through a temper tantrum and tell them I'm going home until I feel like coming back. It's nothing they haven't seen me do before." Glancing at the dark night sky, Kagome rose to her feet and went to retrieve her bag, "I best be getting back now. I shall meet you at the Western Fortress tomorrow afternoon at the latest. I shall have to seal the well to make sure Inuyasha doesn't come looking for me in my time."

Once again, time had gotten away from him as he could clearly see at least an hour or two had passed since they had both entered the clearing. 'How could the hanyou not have come looking for her yet?'

As if reading his mind, the miko spoke, "Don't worry about them, they were put to sleep when I played so they couldn't interrupt us." She began to walk from the clearing, finding his still live beast to have a strange fascination with watching her hips sway, his eyes followed her. "Good night, Sesshomaru." She said as she faded into the trunk of a rather old cypress tree, leaving nothing but her scent behind.

Sesshomaru's beast whined at seeing her go before fully receding into the Lord's subconscious. The girl was arrogant, disrespectful, irritating, annoying, and completely insane; yet he couldn't help feeling at a loss at seeing her go. She had strength as a reason to be arrogant, pride enough to afford to be disrespectful, and being annoying was just her thing. She made him loose his precious control no matter how hard he tried to ignore her, and he hated her for it. He just couldn't bring himself to stay mad at her for it, though.

Soon, he too stood and made his way towards the edge of the clearing, opposite the side the nymph had left from. Throwing a quick glance over his shoulder to the tree she had left through, he sighed, "Good night, Kagome." As he left the clearing, he heard the unmistakable sound of laughter, and he couldn't help but smile slightly.

* * *

**Remember to read and review!**

**Please note, that I have edited both chapters for inconsistancies and grammer issues!**

**Bless your Face!**


End file.
